Frozen Whisper
Hello, welcome to the sequel of When You're Done with Prophecies! Thanks go to Blackphoenix and others on the OC naming thread on the regular wiki, for names, and all you lovely dragons who pushed my first fanfic to the very first page of most visited. Thank you, and enjoy! -Purplecocoa Part One: When You're Done with Prophecies Part Three: A Mirage That Wasn't Part Four: In the Undergrowth The prologue Prologue The FrostWing flapped away, tears streaming from her eyes. Nothing could undo what she had seen, like a scene from a nightmare. The cold, dead, eyes, the mangled, torn, bodies, the screams echoing in her ears. The worst part was how she knew it was no nightmare. The tiny crown decorated in frost. It grew, frost crawling down her neck to her chest, and curling in an elaborate form of a dragon, made from frost. The ice of the crown grew into her scales, turning her ice blue scales into blizzard-white. The FrostWing kingdom, had fallen, she had one last hope. Pyrrhia. If it did exist, she had to get there. Hours later, she saw an island, that grew into the shape of a dragon. Nothing looked appealing. Some sort of bog, an ocean thing, a forest, then, a tundra. There, ''she thought, and tried to stay in the sky, but dropped lower and lower and lower. Her eyes closed. A little IceWing dragonet suddenly saw a weird IceWing. "Mommy, mommy, look at this!" He called. The next thing she saw, an imposing queen. "Who are you?" She asked. Hello Wolf looked up. He had heard wingbeats, and it turned out to be a messenger. He told his brother to go set up the game, and little Pika ran away to do so. "What is it?" He asked the messenger. The messenger handed him a scroll, and flew away. Wolf looked at the note curiously, then opened it. It read, "''Dear Wolf, you have been invited to a party at Jade Mountain for being one of the highest academically achieving dragonets. The party will take place at Jade Mountain at sundown tomorrow in the prey center. Sincerely, the Jade Mountain teachers, Clay, Sunny, Starflight, and Tsunami" '' The next night, Wolf flew to Jade Mountain. He walked to the prey center to find Apache, Mirage, Southwind with his strange little machine, and Iris waiting. "What's going on?" He asked them. They shrugged their shoulders, as if to say, '' Do you think we know? '' Clay walked in, behind him, Starflight, Tsunami, and Sunny. "Dragonets, we know you're confused, please, come outside to discuss this." Clay said. ''Yes, let's, '' Wolf thought. "Dragonets, we called you here for something Nirvana found..." as Clay continued talking, Wolf looked at Nirvana. She looked like a dragon who would FanWing, some sort of slang, tons. She was shifting her talons, and fluttering her wings. "One week ago, Nirvana found what appeared to be a NightWing. She couldn't have been more wrong. I'll let Falling Ash explain the rest." As Clay stepped back, Wolf wondered who Falling Ash was. A large black dragon with scales that shimmered stepped out of the shadows. "I, am Falling Ash." Came a deep rumble. When he finished, the dragonets in front of him exploded. "There are more tribes?" "The Lost Continent exists?" A question rang in the air. "What do we have anything to do with this?" "You're going to help Falling Ash, of course!" Sunny answered brightly. ''Us? thought Wolf. "Who are we finding first?" He asked. "The FrostWing," Starflight answered. "You'll need to learn heal them if they're injured, and search thoroughly, and-" "Starflight, calm down." Clay interrupted. Frozen in Fear A few hours later, they were flying through a snowstorm. "H-how do y-you live here?!" Mirage called up to Wolf. "The same way you live in a scorching hot desert!" He answered. Nirvana said nothing, but huddled closer to Southwind and Festus, the machine dragon, who was extremely warm. Falling Ash shouted, "The FrostWing is in the Ice Palace, we need to speak to the queen to see them!" "Up ahead!" Shouted Apache. The Ice Palace loomed ahead of them. They flew down, knocked, surrounded by guards, and promptly escorted to the queen. "Why are you here?" Queen Snowfall asked. "Especially with NightWings," she finished, giving Falling Ash and Nirvana a look. "Oh, uh, Queen Snowfall, your majesty we were, well, wondering if you knew of a strange IceWing?" Wolf stammered. "Maybe, odd ice object on their head?" "Yes, your majesty, may we see her?" Falling Ash, startled, asked. "First, answer me. Who are they, and why is there frost on their chest?" "Frost on their chest? Uhh," Falling Ash blanked. "They were born with too much ice!" Blurted out Wolf. The queen raised an eyebrow. "And who are they?" She asked. "An orphan dragonet we were to take care of." Answered Southwind, after a quick little click between him and Festus. "Very, well, you may see her and take her back to where you live." Snowfall decided. She swept her tail. "This way, please." As they walked down the halls, Snowfall told them about the dragon. "It was quite odd, when we found the dragonet, she was found passed out on the ground by a nearby dragon watching her dragonets." Wolf noticed she was as far away from Falling Ash as possible. "She wouldn't answer to any of us, even in the most gentle voice possible." Snowfall continued. Falling Ash looked slightly alarmed, but hid it quickly. She stopped at a door to the left. "Here you are, I have guards posted outside should you need them." They thanked the queen and walked inside. In there sat a dragonet, around their age. "Frozen Wind," Falling Ash started, "it is you. I'm sorry about your parents." He gestured to the frost on her chest. "That means their predecessors have died, and the dragon has taken the throne." Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground gasping. Pictures flashed. Cold eyes that had to be dead. Screams and wails were echoing in his ears. Bodies littered the streets. A single word. "Mom?" The torrent of images stopped. Falling Ash was the first one recovered, and his eyes glazed over. Then he came back and his eyes returned to normal. "She's gone mute. With good reason. She's the last FrostWing." He said. Underestimated Danger They returned to the throne room to find a body lying there on a sheet of ice. "Who, or what, did this?" Snowfall asked the dragon shivering next to the dead one. The dragon's body was mangled, far beyond the power of a dragon, and an animus surely wouldn't do that for losing their soul. There were peculiar holes in the scales, and long red welts across the body. '' What could have done that?'' "Scavengers." Falling Ash answered for them. "Scavengers?" Snowfall asked with a contemptuous snort. "Scavengers can't do that!" Snowfall broke into laughter, and the rest of the room followed suit. Falling Ash showed her the barely healed scar across his stomach. It was long and red. "A scavenger did that to me, if Nirvana hadn't found me, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be dead." He told her. The room gasped. Someone muttered, "Like Queen Oasis." Because that was how she had died, killed by scavengers. A grave silence settled in the room. Scavengers. Sounded ridiculous, but if they could kill more than one dragon, that meant war. Wolf tilted his head to the sky. Please, ''He prayed, ''let us complete the prophecy in time. Category:Category (Books)